


A Day at the Zoo

by Monsterunderthefedora



Series: Before the Apocawasn't [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is bad at disguises, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Nanny Crowley, They love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: Crowley takes Warlock to the petting zoo, Aziraphale isn't too far behind.





	A Day at the Zoo

"Nanny, what are those?" 

"They're geese darling."

"And what are those?"

"Sheep."

"And what are-"

"Why don't we stop for a snack?"

"Oooo, okay!" Crowley sighed as he led the four year old over to the ice cream cart. A petting zoo. In the middle of a summer heat with an ever curious and annoying child.

"Bit of a handful, isn't he?" The kart vendor asked with a chuckle as he handed the ice cream over. The demon did a double take, able to recognize Aziraphale anywhere.

"Angel? What are you doing here?" 

"Just making sure nothing too bad happens while you're out," the angel smile as Crowley handed little Warlock the ice cream cone. "Don't go eating too much sugar, ya hear?"

"Nanny says I can eat whatever I want." The boy said petulantly as Crowley smirked. 

"Of course dear," Crowley patted the child's head. "Why don't you go play over there while I talk to the nice ice cream man?" Crowley pointed to the nearby play area with a slide and swings where other children played.

"Okay!" The child ran off with the ice cream cone in hand to the swing set excitedly. 

"You're such a terrible influence on the boy."

"That's the idea angel."

"I don't see what cavities have to do with the apocalypse." Aziraphale huffed as he put the closed sign up on the cart despite the line starting to form. "Mind if I join you two?"

"If you insist." Crowley hid a smile as they sat down on the bench facing the play area. Aziraphale's hand drifted over, laying on top of Crowley's. Suddenly the day seemed like it wasn't going to be too terrible.


End file.
